Hosted Events
Information MC is able to host events on Week 1 and Week 3. Importantly, remember that people will accept and refuse invitations based on their feelings towards MC and the type of event you plan. Week 1 Tea Event Overview 'Invitation' Jasper: Hosting a morning tea is one of the simplest and most fitting early events. It is especially appropriate for building a friendship with others. Since it only requires things already easily available on the Isle, you can even host one at no cost. It is appropriate to invite a moderate number of people (i.e., 6) You have the option of purchasing additional food with your available gold. Jasper: Very well. Now that our supplies are taken care of, it's time to consider the guest list. Remember that people will accept and refuse invitations based on their feelings towards you and the type of event you plan. You can invite 6 people to your event. If you chose to invite Ria or Sarya, Jasper will comment "Inviting your maid is a most... unusual choice, MC. And it will be noticed." Note that Blain, Falon, Jasper, Lyon, Ria, Sarya, Woodly, and Yvette will always reject an invitation, while you receive boosts if Gisette, Hamin, or Jarrod attend. After inviting On the morning of your event, Jasper will tell you who has agreed to come to the tea. Number of attendees: If no one attended : Narrator: "Unfortunately, no one has accepted your invitation. As such all your time, effort and money preparing for your event has been a waste. There's nothing left to do but cancel and clean up." Narrator: "Next time, you will have to choose your invitations better. Otherwise: Narrator : "So (number of people) people have accepted your invitation and will join you for tea.." Narrator : "Your guests arrive (more or less) on time, the tea is hot and you are prepared to make sure everyone enjoys the two most important part of a social tea. The food and the conversation." N: "Your guests settle into the comfortable chairs, couches, and settees as Jasper, Ria, and Sayra hurry about to make sure everyone is comfortable, and has been served." N: "It takes only a few moments for judgment on your refreshments to have been reached." Narrator: "Your guests, having finished sampling your refreshments and eyeing one another, are now beginning to get restless. It's up to you, the hostess to direct the conversation." Narrator: "As soon as the both the conversation and the tea dry up, your guests slowly get up to leave." Narrator: "In their hurry, one of the partially filled tea-cups gets knocked over." Narrator:' '"Your guests chat with one another a little, but one by one they drift to you to give you their goodbyes.." Narrator: "And as the last guest leaves, so ends your duties as hostess. Your first event is done. But how do you think you did?" Boosts Week 2 * Musicale Event * Lecture Event Week 3 * Girls Night * Onvu Tournament * Midnight Picnic Category:Weeks Category:Gameplay